


Keepsakes

by Nevanna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis collects the remnants of a shared life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Hawaiian shirt" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Artemis takes a deep breath as she turns the key in the lock, and steps into the apartment that she used to share with Wally when they both dreamed of a more “normal” life. She thought for a while about leaving the door to that life shut and locked for good, but she knows that his family, and Bart, might want some of the belongings that he left behind.

There have been times, especially recently, that her life has depended upon closing off the past and focusing on who she is and what she’s doing in the moment. She tries to sort through Wally’s things as quickly and efficiently as she can, without stopping to open a notebook lying on the coffee table, to run her fingers over a photograph, or to smell one of the ridiculous Hawaiian shirts (this one is printed with parrots and palm trees) that he wore in the summer…

She does save the small gifts that he bought her over the years. _Souvenirs_ , she thinks, and isn’t sure whether to smile or to cry.

As she steps outside afterward, Artemis takes a moment to realize that it was Wally who taught her to do both.


End file.
